Just A Little Longer
by Demoness-Ashina
Summary: This story takes place post Mass Effect 3. The story is written to assume Shepard lives and finds her way back to the Normandy and her crew. As happy as she is to see everyone, there is one person she has sought out above all others. Nothing can stop him from showing her just how happy he is that she is alive. Rated for extensive sexuality and Jacks colorful language. RATED M!


**This Fanfic is for mature readers. I do not own the characters, and my ideas are mine and mine alone. Please read and review. This is my first Fanfic posted to this site so please keep the hate to a minimal. Questions and suggestions are most welcome. Happy reading viewers!**

**WARNING: Possible Spoilers.**

This story takes place post Mass Effect 3. The story is written to assume Shepard lives and finds her way back to the Normandy and her crew. As happy as she is to see everyone, there is one person she has sought out above all others. Nothing can stop him from showing her just how happy he is that she is alive. Rated for extensive sexuality and Jacks colorful language. RATED M!

* * *

**Just A Little Longer**

After the end of the war with the Reapers, and Shepard made the brave decision to fuse with the synthetics, she woke up to find herself looking up at the sterile, white ceiling, of a small hospital room. She struggled to sit up as her last moments, before the blinding light, washed over her once again. She knew that destroying the Reapers was the best option, but the thought of destroying the relays and all other synthetic life made her think about all of the brave men and women who would be stranded all around the galaxy because they no longer had the relays to travel home.

She also thought of the Geth who, as she lay there, were probably helping to rebuild the Quarian home world. But lastly, she thought of EDI. If she sacrificed the synthetics, EDI would no longer exist, and that thought sealed her decision. She remembered making her choice and then seeing the blinding light. The last thought before the light consumed her was a whisper of sadness.

"_I'm sorry Garrus. I love you."_

That final moment in her memory forced her body to bolt upright, even as she felt the brief pain of her extensive injuries. A nurse, who was doing bed checks, happened to be walking by and ran to Shepard's side, as she began to disconnect the wires and I.V. tubes from her battered body.

"Miss please, you are too injured to move yet. Please lay back, you need rest." The words went seemingly unheard as Shepard continued to disconnect from the many machines that had been monitoring her vitals.

More staff members rushed to try to restrain her as she fought against them. It wasn't until an authoritive voice rose above the rest that Shepard halted in her frantic attempts to remove herself from the bed. She looked up to see a Salarian soldier who stood with a clear air of authority.

"Shepard, I had heard that your body was brought aboard. If I had known you were going to be so much trouble I would have moved you to a more private room." His smile was faint, but there none the less. "Let the commander up. If she insists on injuring herself further, I will not risk good medical staff to try and stop her."

Shepard rose from the bed and followed the soldier as he began to walk away. "Sir!" she yelled after him as he continued down the hallway. He turned and looked back to her. "Yes, commander?"

"Where is this ship headed?" He smiled before he answered.

"This ship is heading back to the Citadel. We are taking you home commander." He turned to continue walking as he heard the confusion in her next statement.

"But my home is on Earth." She looked at the back of the Salarian's head as he continued to walk away. Without turning to face her, he spoke his next statement with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"No commander, the Normandy is your home. She is docked at the citadel of minor repairs. I'm sure she misses her captain. ETA 6 hours. Rest up commander, you will be home soon." He disappeared around a corner at the end of the hallway. Shepard stepped back into her room as a single tear rolled from her eye.

"_I'm coming Vakarian, just wait for me a little longer."_

xXxXxX-XxXxXx

The Normandy had been docked at the, nearly destroyed, Citadel when the message had come across the flashing system in front of Joker. The message from the Captain explained that the ship had picked up the body of Commander Shepard and reported that she was alive and receiving medical treatment. The Captain had requested the location of the Normandy so that he could return the Commander to her rightful place aboard her ship. The relief and excitement that passed across Jokers face had not gone unnoticed by EDI, as she sat in the co-pilots seat next to him. She hadn't been able to question his sudden excitement before he turned and nearly shouted at her. "The Commanders alive!"

It hadn't taken long for the exciting news to reach everyone in the ship. Everyone except one. Garrus had been restrained in the med-bay when the news of the Commanders suspected death was reported following the destruction of the Reaper fleets. He had been beside himself with grief. His one and only love was gone, and he hadn't been able to do anything to help her.

He spent the next few days, following the battle, in her private quarters, with the lights turned down, and a bottle of the Turian equivalent to Vodka never far from his reach. Many of the crew had tried to console him, and a few had gone as far as to lecture him about his behavior. They had the nerve to tell him that his foolish behavior would not be what the late Commander would have wanted. He knew they were right but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was gone, and that was all he truly felt. After the first few days of constant ins and outs by the crew, Garrus finely punched in the code to bar anyone from entering the cabin.

Shepard had given him the code in case he ever decided to visit her after the rest of the crew had gone to sleep or if the day ever came that she decided to shut everyone out. In her mind, at least he could still do his best to be there when the others couldn't. He had never had to use the code for that reason but he had used it many times to make sure they were not interrupted during their frequent meetings to "blow off steam". When the door was sealed, no one could even use the comm unit to talk to him through the door. That was the way he wanted it, so that was the way it stayed.

Not even EDI could bring herself to override the code, which, of course, she could. She showed Garrus the respect she knew she would have wanted in his situation, and refused to unlock the door, even when asked by the crew. She did, however, promise the doctor that, in any case that Garrus made any move to do himself harm, EDI would over-ride the code and allow the doctor to assist their grieving friend. That time had not come, and aside from his drinking, he had shown no sign of self-harm that EDI could detect.

When the message had come through, and the crew had begun their preparations to receive their beloved Captain, Garrus remained oblivious to anything beyond the cabins walls. A few members of the crew gathered to insist that EDI open the doors so that he could rejoice with them, but she held fast, arguing that in his state, he probably would not believe them anyway. She insisted that it was better to let the Commander be the one to deliver the news herself. He couldn't deny the truth if it was standing in front of him.

It wouldn't be long now. The ship that was bringing the Commander back to the Normandy and her crew had just reported in to tell them, their Commander had just left the docked ship, and was headed their way.

xXxXxX-XxXxXx

Shepard had barely cleared the detox room, when she was rushed by all of her friends and crew mates. Even many faces that she hadn't expected to see, like Tali, Wrex, Jack, and Grunt, were standing there ready to wrap her in loving and, painful, hugs. As happy as she was to see everyone, she couldn't help search the crowd for the one face she had longed to see. When she didn't see him in the crowd, a small frown of disappointment crossed her face. The Captain of the ship that had brought her here assured her that Garrus Vakarian had survived the war with the Reapers, yet she did not see him among the many people who were gathered to welcome her back. Of all the people to notice the falter in her smile, Wrex spoke above the others.

"If you're looking for Vakarian, he is locked in your cabin. He hasn't come out since they let him out of the med bay." Only the slightest bit of concern showed in the voice of the huge Krogan battle master.

"Didn't he know I was coming home?" The idea that he hadn't been told almost made her angry. How could they let him continue to think she was dead? That, to her, was beyond cruel. Before she could voice her opinion, EDI spoke up.

"Mr. Vakarian has used the cabins security lock codes to seal himself in the room. I could have over ridden the door control but I thought it would be against his wishes. Also, I knew that sending someone to inform him of your impending arrival would most likely be met with denial. In his current state of mental health, I thought it best for him to see you in person. Seeing as how you are the only other person who knows the code to the captain's cabin, I didn't see it as an intrusion upon his wishes."

If a synthetic could look guilty, EDI was pulling it off very well. Shepard moved to her and wrapped the AI in a hug. EDI's body hesitated only a second before returning the gesture.

"Thank you EDI. I am sure that is exactly what he will need. That is what I would want in his place. But the big question is…" she looked around almost sheepishly, "Are you guys going to hate me for running off and abandoning the welcome comity?"

Everyone laughed and smiled, but Wrex was the one to speak for them all. "Go ahead Shepard. We know who the Captain's favorite is." He punched her shoulder playfully and smiled as he pushed her toward the elevator. She received many hugs and pats on the back as she made her way through the crowd of all the people she loved and respected.

As she neared the elevator, and was about to step on, she felt a huge force almost take her feet from under her. She looked down to see a huge Varren looking up playfully at her. Shepard heard a familiar voice shout at the beast from behind her.

"Eezo! Get your big ass over here. She doesn't want to fucking play with you!"

Shepard turned to see Jack walking up with a laughing Grunt not far behind her. Jack petted the huge beast's head before turning to face Shepard.

"I was hoping I would catch up to you. Since the good doctor isn't here to lecture you, I figured I would try to help out a bit."

Shepard was confused until Jack handed her a small bottle of what looked to be skin oil. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it was the same oil Morin had once given her to help prevent any chaffing when she and Garrus decided to "blow off steam". The memory made her smile before she remembered who had just handed her the bottle.

She looked up with a mix of confusion and embarrassment. Jack laughed and punched Shepard's shoulder gently.

"That rough hide is a bitch if you don't oil it up. Only nobody thought to mention that to me the first time." She punctuated that last sentence by punching Grunt in the gut, causing him to laugh and drape one huge arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You didn't exactly give me the chance to prepare, if I remember correctly." He gave a deep laugh then pushed Shepard toward the open elevator. "Go to your man, I'm sure he has waited long enough. Come on you crazy bitch, how about we see what they got to drink on this damned ship." He hoisted her up on his shoulder as she laughed and smacked the back of his huge head playfully.

Shepard wanted to stop to think about what she had just witnessed, but she knew getting up to her cabin was more important. She hurried into the elevator and pushed the button to take her up to her cabin.

"_I'm coming Garrus."_

xXxXxX-XxXxXx

The room way dark, and it had been that way for too long. The room's only occupant sat at the end of the bed, he had so many times, slept on. But those times he wasn't alone, and thinking about his companion hurt more than he would ever admit. When he had heard that Shepard wasn't among the few who had escaped the destruction, his heart shattered into billions of pieces. Since that horrible night, he had often dreamed of her. He had seen her so clearly then, though, he knew it was only memories that he was reliving in his drunken slumber. He hadn't even bothered to dress, sitting in only enough to cover his legs. Everything above his waist was bare to the cooler temperature of the room.

His eyes were focused on a tiny stain that marred the white surface of the floor. A single dark spot that brought back such a fond memory. The first time he had come up to her cabin to be with her. He had tried so foolishly to be romantic, but failed miserably, only seeming to make it awkward. But she had made him feel like he was the sweetest thing she had ever seen or heard. She had turned down the lights and set the music to a low thrum. Not to powerful, but audible enough that he could feel his heart begin to beat along with the quickening beat.

They had taken their time to explore and tease. Only when it became too much, did they finally come together for the first time. As their bodies moved together, it had been impossible for him to hold back the instinctive urge to mark her as his. In that moment he had forgotten she was not like his kind. Her skin was soft and put up no resistance to his razor like teeth. She had gasped but it only added to her pleasure. It was only after they had begun to come down from their euphoria fueled high, that they realized she was bleeding. A drop of blood had dripped to fall on the white floor.

Shepard hadn't bothered to have it removed, and let it stain. It marked a moment to her, and she wanted to remember that moment when she looked down at the mark. He was still looking down at it when the door chimed and opened.

The light was bright compared to the ebony blackness of the room. He had even turned off the lights in the fish tank. He attempted to shield his eyes from the brightness of the hallway. As he looked up to see who had disturbed him, he felt a chill run down his spine. His eyes were seeing something that his brain refused to accept. The silhouette in the doorway couldn't be her, could it?

He attempted to stand as the figure moved closer. The empty liquor bottle fell from his hand as he watched her approaching form. His Hands shook slightly as they reached out toward her, and he half expected to watch her disappear if he touched her. But as she walked closer she extended her arms, and within a step, she was in his arms once again. He closed his arms around her slim form, still not believing what was happening. He could smell her familiar scent and dipped his head down to smell her silky hair. She nuzzled her head into his plated chest, loving the rough feel of his skin in comparison to hers.

He felt her warmth threw the body suit she wore. He heard her breathing, and even felt the steady beating of her heart as she pressed her body closer to his. He wanted to speak but he still feared that, if he did, she would disappear, or he would wake up. Finally he breaks the silence, as she looks up into his eyes.

"I knew you would wait for me. I am sorry I have been away from you for so long. It is all over now, and I promise to never leave your side again." She held his gaze and smiled with everything in her heart showing on her beautiful face. "I love you Garrus Vakarian."

The once shattered pieces of his heart came together to, once again, fill with love for the beautiful woman that stood before him with so much love for him. His weak legs no longer could support him, as he sank to the floor with her body still cradled against him. For the first time since he left the med bay, he allowed tears to fall from his eyes.

But they were not from sadness, no, they were from joy. A joy one only feels when peace has been reached. He holds her tight to him and leans down to her ear, for fear that she will not hear his whispered vow. "And I love you Jane Shepard."

* * *

**As I said, this was my first story posted on this site and I had intended for it to be a one-shot, but now I am thinking it could go just a bit further. I will give it a few days and see what my readers think. I would hate for Jack's present to go to waste. ;) Thank you for reading and please leave me a review. **

_**Smile for your Demoness ;) **_


End file.
